Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to semiconductor technology, and in particular to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are applied in integrated circuits with high voltage and high power. Traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, such as laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductors (LDMOS), are mainly used in devices with at least 18 volts or higher. The advantages of high-voltage device technology include cost effectiveness and process compatibility. High-voltage device technology has been widely used in display driver IC devices, power supply devices, power management fields, communications fields, autotronics fields, industrial control fields, etc.
Usually, high-voltage semiconductor devices use N-type metal-oxide-semiconductors (NMOS) rather than P-type metal-oxide-semiconductors (PMOS), and the N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor is usually disposed on a P-type substrate. However, existing semiconductor devices have not been satisfactory in every respect. For example, if an N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor and a P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor are to be disposed on a P-type substrate at the same time, one or a plurality of epitaxial processes are needed to form the P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor on the P-type substrate. However, these manufacturing steps are difficult, and the cost is high.
Therefore, a simple and cost-effective method that may form a P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor on a P-type substrate is needed so that those skilled in the art may form an N-type metal-oxide-semiconductor and P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor on a P-type substrate at the same time without raising costs too drastically.